T'was the Night Before Christmas
by TomBoy29
Summary: Seras has always loved Christmas, but sadly never enjoyed it fully. She wants this year to be different and Alucard has the power to make that happen...if he chooses to. Story better than summary.One-shot, AxS.


**Authors note**: Here's a little one shot of a Christmas theme. Enjoy.

"Walter did you get the tree yet?" the young fledgling asked eagerly to the old butler.

Walter smiled gently, "Yes, Miss Victoria. I was about to bring it to the living room."

Seras jumped for joy, "I'll help you."

The Draculina had helped the butler carry the big Christmas tree into the living room and started to decorate it. They had a tradition in putting every single decoration up on Christmas Eve, only because that day and Christmas was their only day off during the month due to their busy schedules. So they would leave them up till New Years. Another tradition was that they would open each others gifts that night since most of them would leave tomorrow morning of visit family. Walter had the Wild Geese bring out the remaining of the decorations to brighten up the mansion. They split up to teams to finish it quicker. One team got stuck decorating outside in the snow and the other inside. Seras, Walter, Pip and a few of the Geese were the lucky ones to stay inside.

Seras was putting up some of the small rounded orbs on the tree, once she picked up a dark red one she immediately thought of her master. She had not seen him for the last couple of days. Their last mission together was almost a week ago. The ancient vampire had exiled himself in his room the whole time. She tried multiple times to confront him to see what had bothered her master, but failed as he told or rather ordered her to leave. She just didn't understand why he was like that. Honestly, he was like this every year around the holidays. Her first Christmas at the Hellsing manor was five years ago and he still didn't show up, only when Sir Integra forced him to join them.

"Walter, this tree looks amazing!" The Draculina smiled as she observed the master piece.

"Yes, I muzt agree 'ith mignonette on zis one, it looks very Christmassy." The French mercenary said.

"Well there is one thing missing though." The two looked at Walter confused.

He smiled and pointed up at the tree, "We do not have a star at the top."

Seras didn't notice that, but they didn't have a star, only an angel. "What about the angel we had, Walter?"

"Remember last year when we had an angel put up on the tree?" Oh yes, how could she forget. Sir Integra forced her master to join them and he had one of his hiss fits of putting something stupid, or in his words "Idiotic and pointless human thing" and shot it off the tree. Thus, ended the night horribly, thankfully Walter had an extra.

"Well the spare has gone missing, not doubt we know who could of done it." Simultaneously, all three of them looked down on the floor knowing all to well where the spare could have gone.

Seras sighed heavily, "So nothing on the top of the tree this year."

"Don't worry mignonette, we well find somezing for ze tree." Pip reassured her.

Seras thanked him for trying to cheer her up, but knew that it would be another crappy Christmas. Sure there fun with everyone around her but what she wanted more was for her master to join them without being forced against his will. She cared deeply for her him, not only because the servant and master bond.

Walter sensed her troubles and turned on the radio that was across the room. The song that came on was one of Seras' favorite. 'Walking around the Christmas tree'. The Draculina heard it, and started to sing along with it

"_**Everyone dancing merrily in the new old fashioned way.**_

_**You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear**_

_**Voices singing lets be jolly, deck the halls with boughs of holly**__."_

Pip, Walter and the other's were clapping as she was singing. During the clapping they heard a laughter fill the room. They turned around to see a familiar red fedora hat and Victorian style clothing. The ancient vampire phased through the wall with an insane smile. "Now that you all have degraded my fledgling into singing for your entertainment, I must take her back for the mean time."

Seras pouted, "Master that isn't nice, I wanted to sing because I wanted too."

Sir Integra entered the room with a lit cigar in between her lips, "I have a mission for you and your master, Victoria."

"On Christmas Eve, we always get this day off?" Seras mumbled.

"No complaints, there are three FREAKS and their ghouls raiding through Cheddar and you know what is to be expected, search and destroy."

"Cheddar?" Seras yelped. She hasn't been to Cheddar since her transformation. Alucard noticed his fledgling's reaction, which he was counting on.

"Vat' ze big deal about Cheddar?" Pip asked her.

She got out of her train of thought and answered the mercenary, "That was where I was turned five years ago." Pip's eyes widened, "Wow, 'ow convenient."

"Get too it officer Victoria." Sir Integra ordered.

Seras saluted her Master's master, "Yes, Sir."

Both vampires headed out to their destination in silence. As they were running with great speed, Seras couldn't help but stare forward to her master, wondering what he was thinking. Surly, he had some sort of reaction to where they were going, even the slightest feeling. The Draculina brushed it off, her master doesn't feel anything. She will always be by her masters side, even though he was a monster.

They reached Cheddar to find at least twenty ghouls.

"Police girl, take care of the ghouls, I'll deal with the vampires." Alucard ordered his fledgling.

"Yes, master."

Seras took out her harkonnen and shot at the ghouls, blowing up their heads one by one. By now she was used to seeing their blood splatter on the ground and their dust flowing through the wind. They used to be human but now they were meaningless slaves to vampires who seem to be disgraceful in using ghouls to do their dirty work. Oh god, I'm turning into master, she thought.

"_Thinking low of me, Police girl?" _Alucard's voice entered her head.

_Oh no! Master I was not thinking low of you. I just noticed I thought like you a second ago._

"_Really? Pray-tell Police girl, what were you thinking?"_

_Master, don't you have some vampires to kill? _She asked annoyed.

"_I did kill them but one had gotten away, I want you to get it since you're the closest."_

_But Master, I don't think I'll be able to do it._

"_Quiet Police girl, you are MY fledgling, MY blood runs through your veins so in which you are more powerful than a FREAK, suck it up and get to it!"_ Her Master's voice yelled in her head. If it wasn't for the yelling, I think that master had just complimented me, she thought. She sucked it up as he had told her and searched for the FREAK.

Alucard waited for his fledgling to finish off the vampire that slipped through his attacks. Frankly, he didn't care. They were boring and their strength was as a new born infant. Not close enough to be even called a vampire. He walked along side the trees, remembering the last time he had done so. It had been five years ago since he acquired his new fledgling. The memories of the night seemed as if it just happened yesterday.

The ancient vampire opened his mind up to check on his fledgling to find her in a very odd yet similar predicament. The police girl had caught up with the FREAK and started fighting him. Not surprised to see that she was failing at the attempt to dispose of it. Alucard sighed in annoyance. He must always save his fledging on almost every mission they had. He was getting rather tired of it. Sir Integra had noticed his frustration towards the Police girl and asked why he even bothered with her if she just was a pain to him. He never did answer his master, he wasn't even quite sure if he could ask that himself.

There was something about her that confused him greatly. She kept him guessing what she would do next and in the end would do something he wasn't truly expecting. At times, she was predictable on certain things. Yes, he defiantly never had a fledgling like his Police girl. He stopped in his tracks. Did I just think that? He asked himself.

_She is ours…_

_Forever our slave…_

_Yes make her ours…_

_No she is the same!…_

_They're always leave…_

_Always…_

Alucard growled as the voices in his head argued among themselves. He finally gotten to the field where the Police girl was trying, key word, to kill the vampire, shockingly it looked familiar. Ah yes, he thought. It was the same exact field he had shot and turned her. He smirked at the scene laid before him. The police girl had finally gotten the thing in one of her head locks she learned during her time of being a police officer and pulled out his undead heart out with her bare hands. The FREAK had turned to dust along with his heart. Alucard watched as he witnessed something he'd didn't expect to see her do, at least not this early in her new life.

The Police girl did not whimper for the life she had just taken or sulk or anything remotely weak in that category. She held her head high as she let the blood drip off her gloved hand that was before her. Staring at it for mere seconds then let a similar mocking smirk he gives cross her face.

Seras took the advantage she had as the FREAK let his guard down and struck out her hand threw his chest. Her harkonnen was thrown over the pushes by him and that set her off. It was a gift from Walter and she cherished it. The Draculina pulled out her hand and let the body and heart turn into dust. There had been another reason why she was set off. The vampire had threatened to rape her and kill her just like that priest vampire did those years ago. She knew where she was at, the same place her master had turned her. This was where her new life started and she can see a change in herself. A smirk formed her lips.

The Draculina could sense her master near by so she wasn't surprised when she heard clapping from a far. She turned around gracefully to see the ancient vampire walk towards her.

"Well, I can see you had fun disposing of that thing." He let his orange glasses fall to the tip off his nose, showing off his red eyes.

"Master, did you enjoy the show?" She smiled.

"Yes I did, but what is with the sudden change of heart Police girl? By now you would be crying your heart out, no pun intended, for committing such a crime." Her master mocked.

"I was thinking, this was the exact field where I was turned and where I was a helpless human." She seemed to get lost in her thoughts.

"I have noticed."

She looked at her master with stern eyes, "It was like I was back in time, at that moment. The vampire right now threatened me the same way that priest did, calling me weak, helpless and I guess something started to turn in my head as he said that."

"That is?" Alucard asked with curiosity.

"I'm tired of being weak. Every mission I go on I need someone rescuing me or helping me and I'm tired of it. Like you said master, your blood runs through my veins and I am your fledgling. Being like this is pathetic. Worrying about my humanity all the time but here I am five years later. I killed humans and vampires with my humanity still intact. Maybe I was just so worried that it blinded me, but no more." She tilted her head and smiled at her master, "My Christmas present for you, my master, is that I will be a better fledgling and hopefully one day become a great Nosferatu just like you, well with less insanity of course."

Seras stunningly saw a warm smile, with a hint of a smirk, form on her master's face. "That I'm looking forward to, Police girl."

The two vampires reached the Hellsing mansion within half an hour. Most of the decorations were up as the last of the Geese picked up the empty boxes and headed inside.

Seras adored how the mansion looked even more beautiful than it normally did. The young Draculina observed the sky, above her there was one single star. "Master, look!"

Alucard stopped and stared at what had his fledgling attention, "Yes, it's called a star."

"I know that, but it's the only one up there, quick make a wish!" She closed her eyes and wished for her master and her to become close, knowing it would never happen.

"It doesn't work you know, so there is no point in doing it." He said

"T'was the night before Christmas and the evil grinch of a master ruined his little fledglings Christmas wish." Seras rolled her eyes.

Her master let out a laugh, "I'll make it up to you, does that please you Police girl?"

"Sure sure." She knew he didn't mean it.

Like every Christmas Eve, the two vampires went there separate ways. One down the basement and one to the lively living room. Seras walked in on some of the Wild Geese doing karaoke and the other laughing at them. Walter walked up to Seras and handed her a warm cup. "Walter you know I can't drink hot coco." She said as she took the cup from the kind butler.

"It's warm blood, can't have you feel left out." He smiled.

Seras looked at the mug. Her old habit was not to drink it, but she was going to live up to her promise to her master. Seras brought the mug to her lips and took a few sips. The warm liquid warmed her up as it went down to her stomach. Walter stared in 'awe'.

"Yum." She laughed.

"So ze little Seraz finally drinkz 'er first cup of blood." Pip walked up to her and swung his arm around her shoulder.

"Is it that shocking?"

Walter and Pip said simultaneously, "Yes."

They all laughed and joined the group of drunk mercenaries.

As always they had a little party to themselves. Seras was always shocked to see Sir Integra actually enjoying herself. She didn't seem like one to mingle or be…well basically jolly. The Iron Maiden was forced for the first few years by Walter to participate in the events because it was bad for her health to be serious 365 days a year. Two days wouldn't hurt. Sir Integra was sitting at a small table sipping some eggnog and engaging in conversation with some of the mercenaries as Pip, Walter and her joined them.

"Report Seras." she asked her.

"Sir, it's time to relax." Walter warned.

"Don't worry Walter it's fine. All ghouls and vampires were disposed of with no casualties." Seras said.

"Good." Sir Integra nodded.

"Ah but aren't you forgetting how you savagely killed the vampire, Police girl?"

They turned around to see Alucard standing behind Seras with out his hat or sunglasses, looking relaxed for once.

"Master, what are you doing here?" Seras questioned her master.

"I'm hurt, am I not invited to this little party?" He smirked.

"Well usually you avoid these things, Sir did you call for him?" Walter asked Integra.

"I was debating on it." She shrugged.

Did master finally come here because he wanted to? Seras thought.

Alucard sat down with them and stayed quiet throughout the party. Pip had gotten drunk after a few shots of bloody maries and went up to do karaoke with his comrades. Watching Pip sing was one of the funniest things Seras had seen in her life. Most of the song you couldn't fully understand what he was saying, but none the less they clapped and cheered him on. Then, dinner came. They all sat at the table, there was food for the humans and the vampires. Of course, the meat was raw and beverages were blood for them. Seras still was bothered that her master still hadn't spoken the whole time. All he did was eat a little and drank his blood in peace not trying to laugh or talk among everyone.

Finally came the presents moment. Everyone went to the huge tree to give their presents to their friends. Sir Integra had gotten Cuban cigars from Walter and a new stylish suit from Seras. Sadly as a trick, Pip gotten her something that almost caused a bullet to go threw his head.

"Pip, that wasn't funny." Seras told the scared mercenary.

"It was a joke!" Pip had gotten lingerie for the Iron Maiden.

Seras shook her head.

Walter walked up to Seras with a present, "Hey you go, miss Victoria."

She gasped with joy, "Thank you Walter!" She gave him his gift and he thanked her. Walter had given her a brand new pistol, one similar to her masters, but with white gun held the inscriptions of _God be with you. _The fledgling smile grew as she saw the Angel of Death practically jump for joy once he saw what she had got him. In the box was a Rolex 18K yellow gold and stainless steel oyster watch. "My god, this is beautiful Miss Victoria!"

"Hahaha your welcome Walter."

"What 'bout me?" Pip sulked.

Seras smiled and kissed his cheek, "Better?"

Pip's face lit up brighter than the Christmas tree, he cheered and went to go gloat to his friends.

The Draculina grabbed the last present she was going to give and tried to find the person it belonged to. She looked around for her master, but he had disappeared. This saddened her greatly. What she held in her hands was something special that she wanted to give to her master. It cost her the rest of the money she had from her bank account from when she was a human. Finally, she decided to gather the courage to go to his room and give him the present. Nobody noticed her quietly leave the party. She made her way down the long hallways and never ending stairs. At last, she arrived at her masters door.

Breath, take a deep breath, she repeated to herself. Gently opening the door she peaked inside. It was dark and looked gloomy in the room. Once she was inside she walked up to the figure that sat in a throne like chair.

"Master?…" She whispered.

Before her sat a sleeping No-Life-King. His hair rested on side of his face, his coat was off revealing his suit which was buttoned open enough to see the white dress shirt. The red tie he always had on laid on the table with a bottle and two wine glasses. Seras watched in amazement, seeing her master look so calm was rare for her to see.

She gently placed the present on the table next to him and walked up to him. "Merry Christmas, master." She bent down and kissed his cheek softly so she would not wake him.

As the door shut, Alucard opened one eye. He had been awake the whole time his fledgling was here. He had sensed her coming down the stairs and figured he'd play asleep to see if she would leave him alone. In a way she did, but left him in shock. Alucard can still feel the small lips on his cheek.

_She can be ours…_

_No, she's the same…_

_All the same…_

_She's different…_

_She will never leave us…_

_Never…_

_She belongs to us…_

Alucard sighed and turned to see the present Police girl left him. It was a small red rectangle box with a black bow resting on top of it. He grabbed it and debated whether or not to open it. Gently he shook it to see what sound it made. A few clings and clacks came from it. _Oh what the hell_, he decided as he opened the box. Again that night, his fledgling taken him by surprise. A framed pictured laid in the box, it had Integra, Walter, Pip, Seras and him together. He remembered it, it was months back when they had a meeting with the Queen. What caught his attention more was how Seras and him were. Alucard was behind her with one of his arms wrapped over her torso in a half attempt hug. The face she was giving was a pure smile that always got to him. She had hints of blush appearing on her cheeks from his actions. Alucard smirk at what he saw next, the Frenchman was giving the Nosferatu a glare because he had wanted to do that.

He looked down at the box and saw a piece of paper that had nice writing on it:

_Things don't last forever in this world…_

_But those memories you hold…they will never let you forget. _

The NoLifeKing stared at the words she wrote, repeating them over and over again in his head.

After the noise upstairs ceased, Alucard got up and placed the framed picture on his table and faded out of his room. He reappeared in his fledgling's room. There she laid, quietly in her bed fast asleep. The gift in his pocket was for his fledgling. The whole day he went through the trouble to get her one. In the end, she got to him and caused him to do something he didn't really want to do. As he looked at her more a smile crept on his face. No, it was worth it for him. Just to please her, it would be worth it. He would never say it out loud, probably not even to her. She understood him enough to realize he will never say what he feels. Only in his actions they can tell, but only she knew that.

Alucard walked up to the bed and sat next to the sleeping Seras. He raised his hand and brushed away a few strands of hair from her face. He did hear her wish from earlier, wanting to make it come true. Just for her.

He got the necklace out of his pocket and placed it on her nightstand. It was a diamond rose that had gold vines with thorns sealed around it. Then, he bent over her and kissed her on the lips. _You will always be mine, Seras. I only hope you don't leave me too early…_

Then, the NoLifeKing phased out of her room and back to his.

_Don't worry my master, I'm not going anywhere…_

Alucard smirked. She finally caught him off his guard.

_Merry Christmas Seras_

_Merry Christmas…Alucard… _

**A/N**: My first Christmas Fic, yay! Thank you for reading, hoped you enjoyed it and Merry Christmas! If you didn't like it then you shouldn't have read it….so screw off hahahaha


End file.
